joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Ancient Relic of the Cosmos
This roleplay is about the heroes protecting the Celestial Relic from the two main villains in the roleplay: Magmalix the Koopa and Double-Y. This is free-join! Plot In a cosmic city named Celestial Haven, there lies an Ancient Relic dubbed Celestial Relic, located in the core of the center building entitled Royal Ceres, where the throne of the haven's ruler named Celestia the Hedgehog was located. The Celestial Haven is located somewhere in Zynari. It can be entered at night, through a cloud formation in the sky that is shaped like a human's head opening his mouth, with thunder coming out. The Celestial Relic is a sacred item that is imbued with massive cosmic energy. Those who can harness this relic in a good way will be granted omnicosmic powers, without the atmosphere being darkened. If the relic falls into the wrong hands, the atmosphere will darken, and the moon Gaiyya with form an eclipse which acts as a dark hour signal. In the moon of Pyronia named Phleimis, there lies a molten castle dubbed as Magma Fortress. Inside the fortress was the throne room of Magmalix the Koopa. This evil humanoid turtle planned to steal the Celestial Relic for himself. In order to get it, he must pass through the three most powerful inhabitants in the Celestial Haven; all of them belong in the throne. In the right cave of the Limerick Crossroads, there lived a partially-roboticized being named Double-Y. 'He hears about the Celestial Relic and wants to acquire omnicosmic powers, so he ventured forth to Zynari to look for the power he wanted. Will the heroes protect the Celestial Relic from the two main villains or will the two villains both acquire omnicosmic powers? Characters 'JTH's Characters Heroes / Heroines *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Rey the Hedgedragon *Alice the Cat *Flare the Hedgedragon *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Celestia the Hedgehog Villains *Double-Y *Magmalix the Koopa 'SB100's Characters' Heroes / Heroines *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Metal Patricia *SPARKY *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega 'Villains' Villains who help Magmalix *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Skyflame the Hawk Villains who help Double-Y *Neon the Hedgehog Neutral Villains *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) *Kai the Hedgehog (SB100) *Zane the Gorilla (SB100) *Tensai the Shark (SB100) Rules NO GODMODDING. '''The main rule. '''NO POWERPLAYING. '''We don't like to have puppeteers here, y'know. '''NO EXTREME CLIFFHANGERS. '''It's inevitability and RP destruction will be over 9000%!!! '''NO SPEEDHACKING. '''JTH can read your speed. jk '''ALL OF THE VILLAINS MUST HELP EITHER OF THE TWO MAINS. '''K? However, those who are neutral villains can't play a very big role as the ones who help either of the two. '''NO GASEOUS-SNAKING. '''I didn't say "start" yet. '''NO TWINKING. '''If you score a twink, you're automatically OUT. '''NO METAGAMING. '''If the character's weaknesses are TOO obvious, it's okay. I say, ''don't search'' for the pages of the characters included! 'NO HARASSING OTHER CHARACTERS. '''Harassing is really BAD and can get you out from the RP. '''NO BREAKING OF THE FOURTH WALL. '''So stop daydreaming / direct IC, bro. '''KEEP IT PG-13. '''Just don't make it too much. Minimal. '''NO AUTO-HITTING. '''Like godmodding, this is a serious offense here. Roleplay 'Prologue A: Tyrannic Pursuit for the Relic In the Ancient Fire Moon, Phleimis, where the Magma Fortress lies... ??? 1: '''Greetings to you, intruder! I. AM. MAGMALIX, the Koopa! I see you are inside my beloved castle. How did you set on this Ancient Fire Moon that I now conquer? I guess you are going to trespass in here. Oh, never mind, I'm focusing on one thing. Not your demise, but when I get that '''relic! Okay, what relic is it...? Cossss... ...mic. No, no. Ce-res-tal? No, Celestial! The Celestial Relic! I'll get that wonderful relic in order to conquer this... planet worth capturing. The Ancient Dimension. In order to complete this, I must go to that Celestial Relic's location, but someone trustworthy must help me to accomplish this mission... Who's that-- no, I MEAN, who ARE these "trustworthy" allies?! (I hope they are more than ONE.) ''I must GO to find these... allies! Astalavista! Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-- ''(breaths fire at the screen) Somewhere in a cave in Diablodia... ??? 2 Yang: 'Bonjour to all of my friends. Allow me to introduce myself. I am-- '??? 2 Yin: ''We are, not only you... And do we have any friends?'' ??? 2 Yang: 'I know, my apologies, my kinsperson. And we have ONE, or two, this screen, and... blah. We are... '??? 2 Both: '''Double-Y. '''Double-Y Yang: '''What brings you here to this cave, anonymity? '''Double-Y Yin: ''We're not talking to anyone...'' Double-Y Yang: '''We're talking to SOMEONE... this tongueless screen! '''Double-Y Yin: ''Are you mad?'' Double-Y Yang: '''I know, let me perdure, my brother. I have been reminiscing about this peachy relic containing colossal amounts of energy. I like to have THAT amount of power! '''Double-Y Yin: ''Seems you're driven by your lust for power again, kinsperson... '' Double-Y Yang: '''Oops, yeah. My apologies, reflexes. Force of habit. Anyway, we must venture forth to the keep of this relic in order to reign supreme. Reign this planet. Another planet, and another. '''Double-Y Yin: ''We must gather allies for that... Even one. He or she may be worthy.'' Double-Y Yang: '''Agreed. Shall we proceed? '''Double-Y Yin: ''Maybe this screen's our worthy ally... For DEFENSE. He he he.'' Double-Y Yang: 'Have we gone reverse? ''(notices the screen floats away) ''Hey, wait a second, COME BACK HERE! ''(blasts the screen with a white beam) The screen shattered, broken to shiny pieces... '''Double-Y Yin: ''Or should we say, "Come back here, I'll destroy you."'' Double-Y Yang: ''(facepalms)'' Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations Category:Roleplays